


Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

by CS_impala67



Series: 25 Days of Destiel Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Dean has been acting so secretive and Cas is determined to find out why..... hint hint, Dean's in love with him too.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 25 Days of Destiel Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037073
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

**Author's Note:**

> On the first day of Destiel Christmas my fanfic muse sent to me- two best friends and a love declaration-fa la la la la la la la la

Cas threw his keys into the basket on the counter near the front door before making his way inside the apartment he shared with his best friend. He heard Dean’s voice so he followed the sound into living room.

“Hello Dean.” He greeted once he reached his best friend. Dean looked startled, most likely not having heard Cas come in.

“I gotta go. I’ll call you later.” He said quietly into the phone before hanging up.

“Hey Cas.” Dean’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, and Cas’ own eyes narrowed at the odd way Dean was acting.

“What’s wrong?” He asked in concern but Dean just waved him off dismissively.

“Nothin’ Cas. I’m fine. Hey, you want Chinese for dinner? Chinese sounds good.” Dean babbled in an obvious attempt to change the subject. Cas didn’t call him out either. But he was starting to get really suspicious of his friend. Lately, Dean had been acting very secretive. This wasn’t the first time he had ended a call quickly once Cas came into the room. And his smiles hadn’t been sincere the last few weeks either. Any time Cas even attempted to figure out what was wrong, Dean just brushed him off and changed the subject. It was really starting to grate on Cas’ nerves.

They had been best friends for over a decade at this point and normally they had no secrets between them. Dean knew everything there was to know about Cas, and up until recently, Cas thought he could say the same about his knowledge of Dean. But now, he was sure the other man was keeping something from him. Well, Cas did have one teeny tiny secret of his own. Namely, the fact that he was in love with his best friend. But seeing as Dean obviously didn’t feel the same way, Cas didn’t feel too guilty about not sharing that little tid bit of information. Things would just be awkward between them if he told Dean about his feelings, so really, he was doing them both a favor by keeping this one secret.

Anyway, back to Dean and his secretiveness. Cas was determined to figure out what was up with the other man. He thought about Charlie’s upcoming party and figured that maybe he could get the truth out of Dean when their friends were there. It would be a lot harder for him to lie with multiple witnesses. 

*****************

The party was in full swing when Cas and Dean arrived at Charlie’s for her ugly sweater Christmas Party. Dean made a beeline for the liquor table and filled a cup with the mystery punch that was there. He chugged the first glass quickly before refilling his glass again. He would need the liquid courage for what he had planned for later. He was already a jumble of nerves just thinking about it. Charlie had convinced him that he needed to “Man the fuck up” as she so eloquently put it, and finally tell Cas how he felt. Considering he had been in love with the man for years at this point, it was about time he fessed up.

Cas had been getting suspicious of how Dean had been acting lately, and he knew it was only a matter of time till the secret spilled out anyway. It was just so hard to be around Cas and not be with him the way he really wanted. Movie nights used to be Dean’s favorite, but now it was like torture to sit so close to Cas and not be able to cuddle in close, or put an arm around the other man. Even driving here to the party, he had wished he could reach across the bench seat in his car and hold Cas’ hand in his. God, Dean couldn’t even count all of the times they stood close to one another and he had fantasized about leaning in and kissing Cas.

And that was just the PG rated stuff. Never mind the amount of times he’d fantasized about much more inappropriate things. Cas’ hips and thick meaty thighs had featured in many solo sessions. It really wasn’t fair that his roommate and best friend was like a walking wet dream. He couldn’t take another morning of watching Cas walk around in just a towel after a shower. No, he was going to grow a pair and finally confess. But first, he needed a last-minute chat with his other best friend.

He made his way through the throngs of people huddled in Charlie’s apartment until he finally caught sight of his red-headed friend. She looked up and saw him as he made his way to her.

“Hey Handmaiden! You came!” She cheered.

“Hey Red.” He hugged her small frame tight.

“Soooooo, you finally gonna do it?” She asked hopefully.

“Yeah, yeah I’m gonna try.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“You can do it Dean.”

“Yeah, but what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” He asked, nerves getting the best of him.

“Dude. I see the way he looks at you.” She scoffed.

“The way who looks at Dean?” Came the gravely voice of the man in question. Dean spun around to face Cas.

“Uh, no one. Just, um…just some guy at Charlie’s work…” Dean fumbled through a lie. Cas just quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

“What’s going on Dean?” He asked, voice loud enough that the people around them were starting to stare.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean lied again, a blush working its way down his neck as more and more people began to pay attention to them.

“Why are you being so secretive lately Dean?” Cas demanded.

“Can we please go somewhere quiet?” Dean hissed, not wanting to have this conversation in a crowded room full of people.

“No, whatever you have to say to me you can say right now. I’m tired of you brushing me off.” Cas’ voice held hints of hurt in it and that’s what made Dean blurt out what he said next.

“I’m in love with you! I’m in love with you and I’ve been in love with you for years and so I’ve been avoiding you because I didn’t know how to say it and I didn’t want to lose you and I just wanted to do this privately.” He babbled, unable to stop himself once he started. He was panting by the time he finished his tirade. Cas just stared at him, wide eyed before clearing his throat.

“Um…let’s go somewhere private to talk.” Cas muttered quietly, and Dean could see his cheeks turning pink.

They both awkwardly made their way through the crowded living room and down the hallway to Charlie’s room before they closed the door behind them. They both just stood there, neither knowing what to say before Dean couldn’t take the tension anymore.

“Say something Cas, _please._ ” He pleaded and Cas finally looked up at him.

“You love me?” He asked uncertainly.

“Yeah, um…yeah Cas. I uh, I’m in love with you.” He shrugged before he rushed on “And I get it if you don’t feel the same, I do. We can just pretend like this whole conversation didn’t- “He was cut off as Cas’ lips came crashing into his. He froze in shock for a second before he finally sank into the kiss. There were no fireworks or anything cheesy like that, but to Dean it was still the best kiss of his entire life. They finally had to come up for air and Cas pulled back and rested his forehead against Dean’s.

“I love you too.” Cas whispered in the space between their lips and Dean couldn’t ever remember smiling this big, or ever being so happy to hear four little words.


End file.
